Who do you love more?
by Hysminai
Summary: Anxious at the arrival of his new brother, Timmy has an important question to ask Raven. What will her answer be?


Raven kept strolling in the hospital room, singing the softest. and sweetest lullaby, a newborn baby in her arms. She hold the baby against her chest, hearing the soft gurgles and whimpering of the small creature. The hospital room was pure peace. But Raven knew something wasn't quite right. Someone was feeling sad, and she could feel it too. She tried to concentrate on who was feeling so low when suddenly Gar entered the room, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey baby mama" he said aproaching his wife and newborn son. "How's everything?"

She smiled softly at him. "He just fell asleep"

Gar got close and place a tender kiss on the baby's forehead., then a kiss on Raven's lips. "The kids are waiting to see their baby brother" said Gar.

Suddenly everything was clear for Raven. She knew where these feelings kept coming.

"¿Gar, could you please ask Timmy to come first, just him?" said Raven.

Gar raised an eyebrow at his wife's request and gave her a worried look, wondering what was she planning, but he had absolute trust in her, so he went to fetch Timmy.

Timmy was waiting with Melvin and Teether in the hospital's playroom. Melvin was reading a magazine and Teether kept chewing on some toys with his big sharp teeth.

But Timmy was anxious. He kept hugging his blanket, a habit which Raven still was fighting to get rid off. He was quiet, observing the tranquility of his brother and sister, and wondering how they could be so calm- I mean- they were having a new baby!, Raven and Beast Boy's firstborn to be more exact.

He felt Gar's big hand pose on his small shoulder.

"Your mommy wants to talk to you" said Gar, in a soft tone, trying not to scare the kid. Timmy nodded and took Gar's hand letting him guide through the hospital corridor to Raven's room.

Timmy's heart started to beat really fast, he was somewhat scared. He was well aware of his mother's powers and while he walked with Gar, he couldn't stop wondering what was she going to tell him.

Gar opened the door and entered with Timmy following behind, with a tight grip on his blanket.

"Hi sweetheart" said Raven with a tender smile, who was resting on the bed with the baby right beside in his bassinet. "Come here" she said patting the bed.

Timmy got close to the bed and Gar lifted him up. Raven opened her arms and sourrended him in a warm embrace.

"How is the big brother?" Raven asked pecking the kid's freckled cheeks. Timmy said nothing, instead buried his face on Raven's chest and hugged her tightly.

"¿Gar, could you go and check Melvin and Teether please? Raven asked giving a small smile.

Garfield winked at his wife and left the room closing the door slightly to not wake up the baby.

"What's bothering you my love?" Raven asked. She already knew, she knew her kids like the back of her hand, but wanted Timmy to tell her.

Timmy lifted his face up, his eyes glistening with tears and asked softly " Mom, now that my Little brother is here, will you still love me the same?" his voice cracking at the end. Raven hugged him tightly, placing kisses over his beautiful red hair. "Of course Timmy, my love for you will never change" said Raven putting emphasis on her words _,_ while stroking his hair.

But Timmy had other question in mind.

"But who do you love more now, him or me?"

Raven looked at him, with eyes soft and full of love. She wanted Timmy and all her children to feel safe, loved and protected, she wanted to soothe all their fears and sorrows, and most important of all, she wanted to always be true to them, so she came with this simple yet true answer:

"I love you both the same" said while rubbing Timmy's back.

Timmy's frown started to disappear but he still wanted to hear something else, something that took away all his doubts. And Raven knew this, so she added right away:

"But, I've been loving you since long before".

The tears in Timmy's eyes stopped immediately. His face started beaming with happiness. He lifted his face to look at her and she kissed him on the forehead.

"And don't ever forget that, ok?

Timmy hugged her more tightly this time and soon both fell asleep, Raven because of being exhaust from labor hours ago and Timmy because he finally felt at ease with his worries. Mother and son, sleeping in loving embrace.


End file.
